Hikari No TenshiYami No Tenshi
by HarUwHiTe2blAcK
Summary: One shot W. Yami and Ryou BAkura. NOT YAOI. it's really good. One chapter. FInished. I am not going to write more...deal with it


**Hikari No Tenshi Yami No Tenshi**

(Angel of light) (Angel of darkness)

Authoress: Haruwhite2black

Disclaimer: I in no way own Yu-gi-oh (sadly)

I needed a break from stupid ness... This is a one shot...I'm not going to continue it... It's not Yaoi...But some perverted minds might say it is... It's pretty much a cliffy... sorry bout that. Please Review

The mid summer night was cold. Ryou Bakura, a tall, silver haired teen took note of the chills creeping down his back. The temperate was increasingly growing colder, but he wouldn't go home, for fear of what awaited him. He walked deeper into the park as something small and white landed on his pure white head, completely camouflaged by the silver locks it was hiding itself in. He shivered yet again. It was too cold out. He knew that. He also was afraid, too afraid to go home. If you could call his apartment a home, it was more like a battle field.

He sat down on the park bench enclosing his face with his hands. He told himself repeatedly that he wouldn't cry. 'Don't show any weakness,' He'd tell himself over and over again, but it was no use. The silver line of tears cascaded down his face and onto the ground. The ground, eager for any type of nourishment this young boy could give, soaked them the moment they fell. The ground urged him to continue. Even if it hadn't he would've.

He was too absorbed in his tears to notice his equal, in more, and in less ways than one, standing in the shadows.

Coldness filled his body as he curled up into a ball on the bench. He was tired, cold, and full of grief. It took only a small amount of time before the boy was asleep.

The darker, who was standing in the shadows, knew this type of cold. He knew that if his light stayed out for much longer he could catch pneumonia. His yami walked over to pick the hikari up. The boy was not even slightly affected by it. The more masculine white haired boy carried his light back to the apartment they shared in calling home.

When the darkness reached the door to his apartment he understood a bit of why the boy didn't want to come back. The room that he stepped into was an udder disaster. Dishes were everywhere, and clothing was bestrewn wherever the eye could see, and some that the eye couldn't so easily. It was, in truth, a fact that the entire mess could be credited to the darker. He walked into the only clean room the home contained. It also happened to be the only room he was rarely in. The teen set his light onto the bed and pulled the covers over him a bit haphazardly. He then walked away, vowing to at least straiten up the living room.

Ryou Bakura awoke the next morning, a bit later than he normally did. He still felt terrible, and without realizing it, attempted to at least gain a small amount of comfort from the unfeeling gold that lye around his neck. He then realized he was no longer in the park where he'd slipped into unconsciousness, but in his home, in his bed.

He slipped out of his bed. As his feet touched the cold ground he winced, not expecting the ground to be so. His silvery hair had stuck to the side of his face, where the tears of the previous night had dried.

He staggered out to the other rooms in his apartment, only to find rooms that were cleaner than they had ever been since his darkness had started living with him as a person and not a soul. Mind you, they were still quiet a mess, but now a much cleaner mess. With hesitant steps he walked to the kitchen counter. He spotted a small scrap of paper located on the counter with only two words written on it, 'Went out.' The light inwardly smiled. This meant he cared for his well being, even if it was barley, he did.

He realized that it was his darkness that'd brought him home. He prepared some food for himself and went to clean the mess that was still left.

His darkness had gone out, that was the truth, but he had not much of an idea where his darkness was.

Sitting on the same bench that the Hikari no Angel was on, the darkness sighed. You would find no tears from him.

_You are such a cold and unfeeling person! How do you stand living? You've never done anything right, except causing me pain... _

He sat there pondering the words of his lighter.

The ground, in its own confusion, mistook him for his lighter, and beckoned him to cry. But, as was said before, you would find no tears from him.

Neither realized the other cared. The hikari no angel was incapable of hate. For the yami no angel, the feeling of hate just came easier to him.

He heard an all too familiar voice inside his head. His hikari had activated their mind link.

_Bakura, I... I know you're listening... um, thanks for cleaning up._

The darker heard, but ignored it.

_Where are you?_

Again he ignored it.

_YAMI!_

But still, he ignored the lights comments.

_You have to get home! If you haven't noticed it's been abnormally cold lately. _

And yet, at this comment he stayed silent still.

_Fine, if you won't come, I will._

(I won't put you in any more danger than I have already.) _Don't bother. I'm coming back._

Nothing more was said between the two. The darkness sat there on the bench for a few more minutes, before kicking the dirt on the beckoning ground. He then arose and in all his sulkiness walked to the home he shared with his light.


End file.
